¡Haruto Uzumaki! ¡Y la nueva generación Shinobi!
by She-End
Summary: Haruto es un joven aspirante a ser un gran Ninja y puede lograrlo,sin embargo,carese de la determinacion para hacerlo. Mafuyu,el mejor amigo de haruto,quiere que explote su potencial y pase el examen Genin, para asi comenzar su largo camino para cumplir sus sueño de ser grandes shinobis. Ellos dos, en compañia de la extraña Tsubaki, formaran el nuevo equipo 7. Podran cumplirlo?
1. --Personajes--

**Hola a todos!**

 **Eh aquí yo con un fanfic de Naruto. Es algo que me había estado rondando en la cabeza por algún tiempo, y a lo largo de eso eh ido modificando varias cosas. Finalmente descubrí y quise compartirlo, Ya sea para deleitarlos o causar que sus ojos sangren *-* jajaja.**

 **Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que les guste, ¡ESO ME HARIA FELIZ! Como a cualquier escritor que goza de que la gente disfrute sus obras :3**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y Bla Bla Bla. Todas las cosas legales para que no me demanden y que ustedes no quieren leer, porque sé que son flojos como yo *-***

¡Yo Soy **Haruto Uzumaki**! ¡Y **Protegeré** a mis **Amigos**!

Soy **Tsubaki Ono** ¡ **Yo** seré la próxima **Hokage**!

Soy **Mafuyu Hinode** ¡Y seré el **Mejor Ninja** de la **Historia**!

\- CAP1. **Amigos** -

Desde hace muchos años, Las cinco grandes aldeas Shinobis han tenido y hecho a grandes Ninjas y Kunoichis, Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, y Sunagakure, todos con Ninjas prometedores, de los cuales destacan los grandes Kages, los ninjas más fuertes de cada aldea.

Sin duda, el puesto de Kage podría ser un gran sueño y ambición para aquel que lo desea, tal fue el caso de Naruto Uzumaki, un ninja de Konohagakure que persiguió su sueño y se convirtió en el séptimo Hokage. Sin embargo, aquí su era sé a acabado, y como el cambio de las estaciones, una nueva era debía renacer, y con ella ¡Una nueva generación SHINOBI!

 **Introducción** (O como se llame) -SOLAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES-

Personajes:

 ** _Haruto Uzumaki:_**

Después de una larga lista de generaciones desde Naruto, nos encontramos con Haruto, descendiente del mismo Hokage Naranja de Konoha. Este chico nació en Konoha y vive con su madre y su hermana menor, ya que su padre falleció cuando él era aún muy pequeño. Asiste a la academia ninja junto con su mejor amigo Mafuyu Hinode. Parece tener un extraño interés en Tsubaki Ono, compañera de su clase, Mafuyu dice que en realidad está enamorado de ella aprovechando cada oportunidad para molestarlo con respecto a ello.

Parece tener una relación distante con su madre desde que su padre murió, ya que ella se concentró en Suzu después del fatídico acontecimiento.

Debido a que su madre lo descuido totalmente tras la pérdida de su padre (con el cual Haruto tenía una estrecha relación) comenzó a hacer lo que le venía en gana, comenzando a molestar a toda la aldea con bromas pesadas, los cuales siempre iban y renegaban con Rinko. Sin embargo, ella jamás le reprocho, intentando justificar la actitud de su hijo con la pérdida de su padre y haciéndose de la vista gorda con cada travesura del niño. Esto fue peor, debido a que subconscientemente lo que Haruto quería era la atención de la mujer y con el tiempo comenzó a creer que el en realidad no le importaba y solo comenzó a guardarle distancia.

Tras conocer y formar amistad con Mafuyu, el comenzó a dejar de hacer bromas, distrayéndose totalmente en juegos tontos con Mafuyu.

Haruto tiene una actitud temperamental y voluble, fácilmente irritable, es hiperactivo e impulsivo y no suele poner atención en algo por más de 10 segundo, a menos que sea algo que de verdad le apasione. También suele ser inmaduro e ingenuo la mayor parte de las veces. Abecés es flojo y se le ve dormir en los techos de la academia en compañía de Mafuyu (quien suele leer un libro) Tiene cierta actitud conflictiva por lo que suele meterse rápido en los pleitos. Tiende llegar a grados en que no se sabe si es demasiado Valiente o demasiado Idiota.

Tiene el cabello rubio y alborotado (Cortesía de su abuelo materno) y unos ojos azules cristalinos heredados de su madre, también cuenta con las marcas en las mejillas (similares a las de naruto y rinko) mide 1.48. Suele vestir ropa fresca, como sudaderas o chaquetas con una camisa ligera por debajo, además de acompañarlo con pantalones a juego normalmente enrollados de la parte baja. Usa las típicas sandalias ninja, normalmente negras. Suele usar el color Rojo. ETC.

 ** _Información_**

 **Género:** Masculino **Altura:** 1,48 m **Afiliación:** Konohagakure

 **Equipo** : Equipo Natsume **Compañero** : Tsubaki Ono/Mafuyu Hinode

 **Clan:** Clan Uzumaki **Edad:** 12-13 años

 ** _Rinko Uzumaki:_**

Madre de Haruto y Suzume. En su tiempo fue una gran kunoichi, sin embargo, tras la muerte de su esposo, se retiró y se convirtió en ama de casa viviendo de sus ahorros. Es una madre muy cariñosa, ama a sus hijos más que a cualquier cosa. Suele preocuparse por Haruto y sus volubles cambios de humor, trata de entender el porque es tan inquieto y rebelde y acercase a él para fortalecer su vínculo Madre-Hijo, el cual se vio muy afectado cuando murió su esposo ya que ella se concentró mucho en Suzu quien apenas tenía 3 años y no entendía por que su padre ya no volvía.

Es una mujer alta, midiendo 1.68, y de piel blanca y suave. Heredo el cabello rojo del clan Uzumaki y el cual lleva recogido en una coleta baja y con un flequillo al frente que coloca detrás de su oreja. Tiene unos ojos azules cristalinos y 3 líneas en sus mejillas **(perecidas a las de naruto, puede ser, creo que se podría debido a derivación de genes o algo así ¿no?)** las cuales también heredo a Haruto. Suele vestir ropas sencillas, tales como una falda larga por debajo de la rodilla color crema acompañado de una blusa de mangas larga color blanco con rayas rosas en cuello y al final de las mangas. Además, lleva un delantal rosa, el cual, tiene escrito la frase 'The best mom' en el frente (Fue un regalo de ambos hijos en el día de las madres).

 ** _Padre de Haruto:_**

 **Realmente no eh pensado mucho en este personaje, sin embargo, si es de utilidad lo usare más adelante, usando que en realidad no murió o algunos de esos clichés, o tal vez y sencillamente se quede morido** y ya :)**

Era el padre de Haruto y Suzume, así como esposo de Rinko. Murió durante una misión cuando sus hijos aún eran muy pequeños (Suzume 3 años, Haruto 6 años). Él no era parte del clan Uzumaki, siendo Rinko quien heredo el apellido (Como Kushina).

Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, lacio corto hasta más arriba de los hombros, y ojos negros. Una tez blanca ligeramente bronceada y era alto, midiendo 1.78.

 ** _Suzume Uzumaki_**

Hija de Rinko y hermana menor de Haruto. Es una niña muy inocente y mona, gusta de molestar a su hermano y comer galletas. Tiene el cabello rojo como su madre, el cual ata en dos coletas a cada lado de la cabeza, tiene los ojos negros de su padre y una tez blanca.

 ** _Mafuyu Hinode_**

Es un joven aspirante a ninja de Konohagakure, mejor amigo de Haruto desde la infancia. Es muy inteligente, comparándose en varias ocasiones con Shirashika Nara. Se le fue ofrecido el graduarse y convertirse en Genin antes que los demás debido a su gran intelecto y astucia, el lo rechazo, pues no quería dejar a su único amigo, Haruto.

Desde pequeño, Mafuyu creció sin un padre al igual que Haruto, la diferencia es que el suyo abandono a su madre antes de que el naciera. Su hermana, siendo joven, despreciaba a Mafuyu, argumentando que por su culpa su padre se había ido el padre de ambos. Cuando entro a la academia era distante con todos, no tenía amigos creyendo que ellos algún día también lo abandonarían. Él era amable y cortes con todos, mostrando siempre una sonrisa, argumentando que todos eran buenas personas, incluso su hermana, a la cual realmente quería incluso si el amor no era reciproco. El creía que la mejor forma de enfrentar los momentos difíciles era sonreír, Sonreír y mostrarle a la vida que aun en los peores momentos no te ha derribado y puedes seguir adelante.

Es muy tranquilo y sereno, le gusta leer. Normalmente inventa juegos absurdos para mantener a Haruto distraído y no destruya la aldea.

También suele ser burlesco y escandaloso cuando esta con Haruto.

Con el tiempo, su madre, Fuyuka, explico a Natsume la verdadera razón de la partida de su padre. Natsume se sintió realmente mal, por haber tratado a Mafuyu tan mal durante todo ese tiempo. Después intentaría enmendar las cosas, siendo melosa y preocupada con él.

Mafuyu tiene el cabello blanco/plateado el cual su madre compara con la nieve de los días fríos, ojos negros y profundos, acompañados con una piel pálida. Suele vestir ropa al estilo tradicional japonés, usando siempre y sin falta un tipo de Tunica o Kimono (no se con exactitud el nombre que recibe) sobre sus ropas normales, esta es de color azul celeste oscuro con borde blanco, en la parte de atrás tiene escrito ' **Fuyu' (** **冬** **, Invierno).**

 **Información**

 **Género:** Masculino **Altura:** 1,47 m **Afiliación:** Konohagakure

 **Equipo:** Equipo Natsume **Compañero:** Tsubaki Ono/Haruto Uzumaki

 **Clan:** Clan Hinode **Edad:** 12-13 años

 ** _Tsubaki Ono_**

Misteriosa estudiante trasladada desde Kirigakure. Nadie sabe exactamente quien es o por que se trasfirió. Suele actuar tímida y fría con todo el mundo, se mantiene alejada de todos. Su madre pertenecía al clan Uchiha y posee el Sharingan, sin embargo se rehúsa a reconocerse con Uchiha.

Tsubaki tiene el cabello negro, atado en una coleta de caballo alta que suele adornar con una camelia, deja caer un flequillo al frente de su rostro, el cual se parte a cada lado y llega poco más debajo de su cara. Tiene ojos negros, los cuales recuerdan a los de itachi Uchiha, pero un poco más grandes y afeminados. Su piel es blanca y posee unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

 ** _Información_**

 ** _Género: Femenino Altura: 1,56 m Afiliación: Konohagakure, Kirigakure(Anteriormente)_**

 ** _Equipo: Equipo Natsume Compañero: Haruto Uzumaki/Mafuyu Hinode_**

 ** _Clan: Clan Ono /Clan Uchiha Edad: 12-13 años_**

 ** _Natsume Hinode_**

Es la hermana mayor de Mafuyu. Solía despreciarlo en su juventud, puesto que lo culpaba por la marcha de su padre. Tiempo después tras saber la verdad, se siente realmente mal y trata de enmendar las cosas con su hermano.

Se convierte en el jonin encargado del equipo 7, en la prueba de los genin y más tarde estaría a cargo del quipo Natsume.

Actualmente está casada y por el momento no tiene hijos.

Es alta, 1.64, tiene el cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana. Posee una piel bronceada de tez ligeramente morena y usa el uniforme estándar con el chaleco y traje negro debajo, usa sandalias ninja a juego.

 ** _Fuyuka_**

Madre de Mafuyu y Natsume, maneja el restaurante ichiraku. Tiene un afecto especial por Haruto debido a que fue el primer amigo de Mafuyu. Es una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros y piel blanca. Utiliza una camisa de maga ¾ y un pantalón negro hasta la rodilla, con unas sandalias normales.

 ** _Toki_**

Maestro que le enseñaba a Haruto y compañía. No necesitan pensar mucho, era un profesor, solo ódienlo.

 ** _Shirashika Nara_**

Miembro del clan Nara y ninja prodigio. Posee una gran inteligencia que se compara con la de Mafuyu. Aunque tiene la misma edad que Haruto y Mafuyu ella ya es un chunin.

Estuvo a cargo de resguardar el Shingō en la prueba genin.

Es una chica alta y delgada, con cabello castaño oscuro que peina en una coleta de lado y floja. Tiene los ojos parecidos a los de shikamaru Nara, pero los de ella son más grandes y verdes.

 ** _Daisuke Uchiha_**

Misterioso estudiante de la academia ninja, es sombrío y distante. Quiere apresurarse a convertirse en genin, tanto que casi mata a Tsubaki para conseguirlo. Tiene un hermano al cual le es muy devoto al parecer. Es primo de Tsubaki.

 **Bueno, estos son los personajes para empezar. No me gusta detenerme a explicar el físico de un personaje o algo así. Ahora ya tendrán la idea de cómo es el personaje.**


	2. Amistad

¡Yo Soy **Haruto Uzumaki**! ¡Y **Protegeré** a mis **Amigos**!

Soy **Tsubaki Ono** ¡ **Yo** seré la próxima **Hokage**!

Soy **Mafuyu Hinode** ¡Y seré el **Mejor Ninja** de la **Historia**!

Desde hace muchos años, Las cinco grandes aldeas Shinobis han tenido y hecho a grandes Ninjas y Kunoichis, Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, y Sunagakure, todos con Ninjas prometedores, de los cuales destacan los grandes Kages, los ninjas más fuertes de cada aldea.

Sin duda, el puesto de Kage podría ser un gran sueño y ambición para aquel que lo desea, tal fue el caso de Naruto Uzumaki, un ninja de Konohagakure que persiguió su sueño y se convirtió en el séptimo Hokage. Sin embargo, aquí su era sé a acabado, y como el cambio de las estaciones, una nueva era debía renacer, y con ella ¡Una nueva generación SHINOBI!

Cap1...

Era un día tranquilo, la primavera comenzaba en konoha. Los árboles, jardines y prados finalmente comenzaban a reverdecer, las flores engalanaban los alrededores mientras los brotes más pequeños comenzaban a florecer. Las camelias afloraban en silencio, mientras las raíces se enredaban entre la aldea…

Después del largo invierno, Un nuevo año en la academia ninja comenzaba, y con él, niños que en un futuro se convertirían en grandes Shinobis.

-Oye, Mafuyu.- dijo el chico rubio que estaba acostado en la azotea de academia, con las manos en la nuca y fachada aflojerada, mirando el cielo algo pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa, Haruto?- le respondió tranquilamente el chico albino que estaba sentado a su lado, mientras le daba vuelta al gran libro que estaba leyendo, parecía un libro complicado de entender.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo con tono flojo.

-¿Bromeas, no?- le dijo el otro volteándole a ver.

El rubio lo miro algo confundido. Luego se levantó lo suficiente como para quedar sentado cruzado de piernas y estiro muchos los brazos hacia arriba –Humm- hacia mientras se estiraba.

-No estoy bromeando, Mafuyu - dijo aun adormilado. –Estoy aburrido- hizo un mohín.

-El hokage te castigo ayer por pintar los rostros de los antiguos y honorables hokages, incluso le tiraste la nariz al honorable séptimo- dijo algo serio el albino.

-Deja de llamarlos así, no eran más que viejos torpes creyendo ser geniales solo porque eran fuertes. ¿Y qué más da lo que le pase a la cara del séptimo? Era un idiota.- dijo volviendo a recostarse cerrando los ojos, y haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Haruto… ellos han protegido la paz en konoha por cientos de años. Además, tu llevas el apellido del séptimo ¿recuerdas?, puede que sean familia.-

-Mafuyu- la mirada del rubio ensombreció. –Recuerda. Yo no tengo familia…- dijo con tono serio.

Mafuyu permaneció en silencio mientras miraba con nostalgia la portada de su libro.

-¡Bien!- se levantó rápidamente el rubio quedando sentado junto a Mafuyu. -¡Vamos a Comer!- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

El albino se confundió un poco, sin embargo, con tal de salir de la otra situación le siguió corriente a haruto.

-¿Qué quieres comer hoy?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡Ramen!-

-¿¡Otra vez!?- se quejó el otro. -¿Acaso no comes algo que no sea ramen?-

-¡Fideos instantáneos!-

-¡Es casi lo mismo!-

-¡Bien, señorita! Yo comeré ramen, Tú pide otra cosa. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Ahh…- suspiro finalmente. –Bien, ¿en dónde quieres comer?-

-¡En Ichiraku!-

-¿Porque siempre tiene que ser en mi casa?- dijo el otro con cara de desagrado.

-¡Porque tu madre es buena gente y no nos cobra la comida!- dijo con tono triunfante.

-¡No jodas! ¡Yo soy el que paga lavando platos cuando te vas!- dijo enojado de una manera casi divertida.

-¡No seas marica Mafuyu! ¡Tú solo aliméntame como mi mejor amigo que eres!- le respondió el otro.

-¡Te aprovechas porque mi familia es dueña del restaurante!-

-¡Y cuando crezcas tu serás el dueño! ¡ Y podrás darme todo el ramen que yo quiera, GRATIS!- dijo con los ojos brillosos y la saliva cayéndole por un lado de la boca-

-¡Haruto, Bastardo!

Una vez que llegaron a Ichiraku, haruto devoro completamente 6 tazones de ramen.

-Oye, Oye. Por lo menos saboréalo- le dijo Mafuyu que estaba frente a él mirando como haruto desaparecía cada tazón que llegaba a la mesa.

-'e raen e ai e l ejor' (El ramen de aquí es el mejor) 'o euo arar' (No puedo parar)

-¡No hables con la boca llena!- regaño el otro.

-Valla, valla. ¡Haruto-Kun!, sí que te gusta el ramen, jejeje- comento una mujer que iba llegando y se apoyó en la silla en la que estaba sentado haruto.

-¡Madre!- le llamo mafuyu.

Haruto la volteo a ver, el chico parecía un ardilla con ambas mejillas llenas del ramen y la cara llena las especias. El chico trago rápidamente todo junto. Y se atraganto.

-¡Haruto-kun!- se alarmo la mujer dándole golpes en la espalda.

-¡GGGG!... fuu- dijo finalmente cuando se le paso todo de la garganta.

-¡Fuyu-San! ¡Tú ramen es el mejor!- le alago

-jejeje, gracias Haruto-kun-

-Por cierto ¿Cuánto será por lo que comi?- dijo con sonrisa tierna.

-jejeje, No es nada, Tu eres bienvenido cuando sea, haruto- kun-

-¡Sin duda eres la mejor fuyu-san!- dijo casi llorando de la alegría.

Por otro lado mafuyu miraba con desconcierto a ambos.

-Madre, no sabes hacer negocios- comento suspirando.

-madre, volveré pronto- dijo mafuyu saliendo con haruto del local.

-Vuelve pronto, cariño- le grito la mujer.

-Bien, ¿qué haremos ahora?-

-No tengo la menor idea.- dijo colocando sus manos en su nuca.

-Mira, allá va Tsubaki, a qué quieres molestarle- le dijo mirándolo con mirada sospechosa.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero!- se irrito el rubio.

-jajaja, claro, ¡Solo admite que te gusta!-

-¡No me gusta Tsubaki!- le renegó el otro.

- _Esto… Hinode Mafuyu-kun_ \- dijo una voz baja y tranquila.

-¡Tsubaki!- se sorprendió haruto ante la repentina aparición de la chica.

-Hinode Mafuyu-Kun, Tengo tu libro, gracias por prestármelo.- le dijo la chica ofreciéndole el libro a Mafuyu

-No es nada, **T-s-u-b-a-k-i- Chan!** -

La chica se ruborizo.

-No la llames así- se enfadó haruto.

-Hinode mafuyu-Kun preferiría ser llamada por mi apellido- dijo la chica mirando hacia el suelo.

-Lo lamento Ono-kun, pero no tienes que decir mi nombre completo. Es algo extraño- comento de buena manera.

-¿Y qué más da si Ono quiere llamar a la gente por su nombre completo?-

-Uzumaki Haruto-Kun- susurro mientras lo volteo a ver brevete.

-Bueno eso no importa. Tengo que decirles algo-

-¿Eh?- dijeron ambos volteando su atención hacia Mafuyu.

-Dentro de poco, nos harán una prueba para ver si nos ascenderán a Genin. Según mis fuentes, Toki sensei, nos separara en grupos de al menos 4 estudiantes y nos hará un tipo de prueba extraña. Como saben, las pruebas han cambiado mucho con el tiempo y se dice que la nuestra será increíblemente difícil…-

-¡Ehh…!?- Tsubaki se quedó totalmente boquiabierta.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?-

-Haruto-kun, ¿alguna vez te eh mentido?-

-mmm… no, nunca.-

-Entonces no hay razones para desconfiar, ¡hay que entrenar duro, Haruto-kun!- se entusiasmo

-¡Esa es una de mis frases!- dijo divertido

-¿Etoo… Y Ono-kun?- pregunto Mafuyu viendo a su alrededor.

-¡Estaba aquí hace un segundo!- se sobresaltó el otro.

-Bueno seguro fue a su casa.-

-Hablando de eso. Yo-Yo tengo que volver a la mía…- la mirada del rubio se ensombreció un poco.

Mafuyu lo observo con mirada fría.

-Oye… ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?-

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos y trae lo que necesites de tu casa, podemos dormir en mi cuarto y te daré ramen para la cena- sugirió Mafuyu con una sonrisa generosa.

-¿Pero tu madre no dirá nada?-

-No-

-¿No seré una molestia?-

-Para nada-

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Claro!-

-¿Veremos películas durante la noche?- pregunto con un tono más curioso

-Las que tú quieras y hare palomitas.-

-¿Enserio?-

-De mantequilla, y compraremos fideos ínstatenos en el camino de vuelta-

-¿Qué más…?- los ojos del rubio se abrieron más y se iluminaron brevemente.

-Pelearemos con almohadas, te enseñare unos libros de leyendas urbanas y…- el chico se acercó al oído de su amigo y susurro. – Tengo todo un juego de Kunais y Shurikens, podemos jugar tiro al blanco en las paredes de madera de mi cuarto.-

-¡Woah!- se emocionó el chico.

-Espera…- el chico volvió adentro por unos segundos. – Bien vamos, traigo dinero para los fideos.-

\- M-Mafuyuu… Eres el mejor amigo que pueda existir- dijo con los ojos llorosos y una gran sonrisa.

-No es nada.- esbozo un calida sonrisa. –Ahora vamos, tenemos que pedir el permiso de tu madre aun-

 _-Haruto, es difícil estar solo… lo comprendo. Eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero que te sientas triste. Por eso… siempre te acompañare… como tu mano derecha, así que… sonríe, ¡Sonríe! ¡Haruto!-_ pensó Mafuyu viendo a Haruto de una forma alentadora y con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente. En la academia ninja.

-Como muchos ya saben, dentro de poco se convertirán en genin…- Toki sensei esbozo una misteriosa sonrisa.-bueno, eso si superan la prueba.-

-¡Oye, viejo! ¿De qué tratara la prueba?- pregunto Haruto.

-Uzumaki… jejeje. ¡Antes que nada! Os daré un equipo con el que participaran en la prueba que se impondrá, yo eh echo los equipos, así que deberán contar con sus compañeros para pasar a ser genin. ¿ENTENDIDO?-

-¡SI!- respondieron todos.

*un rato más tarde*

-¡Bien! ¡Equipo 7! ¡Presten atención! ¡Uzumaki Haruto!-

-¡SI!- asintió Haruto.

-¡Hinode Mafuyu!-

-¡SI!- asintió Mafuyu.

-Sí, lo conseguimos Mafuyu!- dijo chochando las palmas con su amigo.

-¡Ono Tsubaki!-

-¡s... Si!-

\- Valla, Valla, Haruto. ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡Calla imbécil!-

-jajaja- se rio Mafuyu.

-Y por último, Uchiha Daisuke…-

-Ah…- dijo el sombrío chico sentado desde una de las equinas del salón.

-¡Oh, esto es malo!- dijo Mafuyu con una mirada seria. –No pensé que nos pondrían con Uchiha…-

-Olvídalo, ese idiota, solo ignóralo.-

-Entiendo. No te gusta pasar tiempo con tus primos ¿Eh, Haruto?-

-¡A Callar!- dijo irritado el rubio.

Mafuyu solo se echó a reír divertido.

-Daisuke…- dijo el chico que se encontraba a un lado suyo.

-Lo sé, Nīsan (兄さん)- le contesto el otro.

-No estaremos en el mismo equipo, sin embargo, debemos cumplir nuestra misión.- la mirada del chico ensombreció. – Y así… estarás mas cerca de Uzumaki, no es una pérdida total.-

-Pero… Tsubaki también está en nuestro equipo.- el chico encarno las cejas.

-No te preocupes.- se relajó el otro. – Ono Tsubaki, una flor solitaria… muy pronto perderá todos sus pétalos.-

- _Tsubaki_ …- pensó el otro para sus adentros.

-¡Bien!- retomo toki sensei. –El día del examen no seré yo quien aplique la prueba.-

-¿¡Ehhh!?-

-Un jonin asignado se presentara con ustedes en un lugar acordado. A continuación, un integrante de cada equipo, que por cierto escogeré yo, pasara al frente y tomara un papelillo al azar, allí se encontrara la ubicación.-

-Esto, Sensei- dijo Mafuyu levantando la mano. Haruto lo volteo a ver.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinode?-

-¿Qué tipo de prueba es esta? no parece algo común-

-¡Hinode!, esto no es decisión totalmente nuestra, los altos mandos lo impusieron.-

-¿Altos mandos?-

El hombre esbozo una sonrisa un tanto siniestra

–El hokage…-

-¡Hokage!- el chico abrió al máximo los ojos. –Pero ¿por qué el hokage nos haría pasar una prueba tan extraña solo para convertirnos en genin? ¿Por qué un shinobi de alto rango, como un jonin, nos va a supervisar en una prueba que debería ser muy básica? ¡Yo….-

-¡Hinode!-

El chico callo ante la repentina interrupción.

-Esas cosas son algo que un chiquillo como tú no tiene derecho a saber…-

Mafuyu frunció el ceño.

Varios de los niños alrededor comenzaron a reír.

-Imbéciles- dijo Haruto en voz baja.

-¡Bien!, si no hay más interrupciones- toki voltio la mirada hacia Mafuyu. -¡Daremos los lugares de la prueba!-

-¡SI!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

*Un rato más tarde*

-Ummm… Equipo 7, ¿Quieres venir a tomarlo, Hinode? ¿O empezaras a cuestionarte por que debes venir tú?- el hombre echo una risa burlona mientras ladeaba la caja con los papelillos de forma divertida.

Mafuyu frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Perecía ofendido.

Haruto inmediatamente se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba toki. Le arrebato la caja con los papelillos de forma brusca y saco uno. Todos se inmutaron, el chico parecía molesto e irritado. Luego se la volvió a arrojar y volvió a su asiento.

-Mafuyu, lo tengo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba el papelillo.

Tsubaki se acercó a ellos.

-Esto… ¿Qué dice el papelillo?-

-Yo lo reviso- dijo Daisuke apareciendo repentinamente y arrebatando el papelillo de las manos de Haruto.

-¡HEY, DAISUKE. BASTARDO, DEVUELVEME ESO!- dijo el rubio

-Ya calla, remedo de gato- le comento haciendo referencia a las marcas en sus mejillas.

-Maldito imbécil- dijo con cara de desagrado.

-Uchiha-kun ¿Qué dice el papel?- pregunto Mafuyu.

-Nuestro encuentro es en… el campo de entrenamiento.-

-¿Campo de entrenamiento?- pregunto Tsubaki.

-Sí, bastante simple y estúpido a mí parecer- dijo con completo desinterés.

-Bien ahora hay que esperar a saber quién es el estúpido jonin que nos dará la prueba.- comento Haruto con tono irritado.

*Días más tarde, Campo de entrenamiento de konoha*

-¡Buuenoooss Diasss!- dijo la joven que se encontraba frente a los chicos. -¡Soy Natsume Hinode! Y seré su jonin-

Haruto y Daisuke la miraban con desconcierto -¿Quién es esta payasa?- pensaba mientras la miraban de un lado a otro. Por otro lado Mafuyu parecía más bien avergonzado.

\- N-Nēsan. No savia que tú nos supervisarías- comento Mafuyu con un tanto de pena.

\- Fuyuppe-Chii, no te preocupes ¡tu hermana mayor está aquí para cuidarte!- dijo la chica llena de energía.

-Que vergonzoso- dijo el chico apartando la mirada.

-Disculpe, Hinode Natsume-Sensei –

-¿Eh? Llámame Natsu, se oye más lindo- agrego

-¿Ehh!?- la chica enrojeció. -¡Imposible! ¡Imposible!- dijo negando con las manos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Como quieras- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-¡Oye! ¿De qué tratara todo esto?- pregunto Haruto.

La chica formo una sonrisa que parecía enigmática y ansiosa.

-Esta prueba tiene un único objetivo-

-¿Único objetivo?- pregunto daisuke.

La mirada de la chica ensombreció levemente, y sin dejar de sonreír, contesto:

-Si. No morir…-


	3. Sharingan Vs Sharingan

**¡¿Dos Sharingan!?**

 **¡Sharingan Vs Sharingan! ¡La desesperación de Tsubaki y Daisuke!**

-¿N-No Morir?- pregunto Tsubaki algo asustada.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- pregunto daisuke de forma brusca.

-Eh escondido tres bandas ninja en toda konoha. Como notaran ustedes son 4, lo que significa que uno de ustedes no pasara. Aquel que no encuentre una banda, se le quitara el derecho a ser un ninja…-

-¿¡Pero qué Rayos!?- dijo Haruto exaltado.

-Eso significa que uno de nosotros no será un ninja- comento Mafuyu con tono serio.

-Eso no es para mí, Yo eh venido para convertirme en un ninja- dijo desinteresado el uchiha.

-Engreído- le dijo haruto.

El peli negro solo le echo una mirada de desagrado. En verdad parecían no llevarse bien.

-Sí, y Otra cosa.- interrumpió Natsu

-¿¡Que!? ¡¿Hay más?!-

-Si. Las bandas están escondidas en lugares secretos y diversos. Ninguna ubicación tiene relación con otra. Tienen dos opciones, Ir en la busca directa de la banda sin ninguna idea de donde está. O pueden hacer equipo y conseguir _el Konpasu_ (Literalmente 'Brújula') que les ayudara a saber la ubicación de dos de las bandas, y el _Shingō_ (Señal) que los llevara directamente a una de las bandas. Sin embargo, el Konpasu está protegido por unos miembros del clan Inuzuka y una manada de lobos. Por otra parte, el Shingō está en alguna de las rocas hokage.

-Entonces alguna de esas cosas nos llevaran a donde esta nuestro boleto a ser un genin… _pero que chulad_ a- cometo Haruto un tanto sarcástico.

-Recuerden que aquellos que resguardan la Konpasu y Shingō no tendrán compasión y los trataran como enemigos.- agrego con mirada sombría y tono serio. –Así que…. ¡Fuyuppe ten cuidado!- dijo haciendo un mohín con expresión moe.

-¡Ya lo sé!- renegó el albino un tanto irritado por el comportamiento de su hermana.

-Entonces… trabajaremos juntos para conseguirlos, ¿no?- pregunto Tsubaki integrándose a la conversación.

-Claro, si, ¿por qué no?- comentaron ambos chicos.

-No…- interrumpió Daisuke repentinamente. – Me niego a hacer equipo con ustedes, Lo hare por mi cuenta. Les advierto algo, No se metan en mi camino….- dijo echándoles una mirada amenazadora y saliendo caminando del campo.

-Pfff, ¿Qué pasa con ese idiota?- agrego Haruto.

-Bien, hasta aquí los dejo.- dijo Natsu. –Los estaré observando en todo momento. ¡Hagan su mejor esfuerzo!- les animo con una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza. Acto seguido, la kunoichi desapareció repentinamente, dejando unas cuantas hojas volando alrededor de donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-No lo sé, pero algo es seguro- Haruto apretó los puños- ¡No dejaremos que Daisuke se salga con la suya! ¡Nos convertiremos en ninjas! - el rubio esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una breve mirada. Antes de apoyar a Haruto con un fuerte y entusiasta -¡SI!-.

-Muy bien, ¿Ahora que hacemos, buscamos el Konpasu o El Shingo?-

-¡Creo que debemos obtener ambos! ¡Así Daisuke tendrá menos posibilidades de encontrar una banda!- sugirió Haruto

-Ya veo… ¿Pero cómo?- siguió Mafuyu.

-Chicos… Yo puedo ir por el Shingō, ustedes podrían conseguir el Konpasu-

-¡De ninguna manera!- se negó el rubio. –Estamos juntos en esto, ¡Vamos un a la vez! ¿Qué te parece?- sugirió con una sonrisa.

-Así es Ono-Kun, No hay ninguna prisa.- apoyo Mafuyu amablemente.

-Chicos..- la chica los miro esperanzada.

-¡MUCHACHOS!- exclamó Natsu apareciendo repentinamente de entre los árboles. La mujer tenía las piernas enganchadas a una rama, por lo que ella quedaba de cabeza.

Los tres pegaron un brinco por la sorpresa, casi sentían que se les iba el alma. Incluso Tsubaki dejo los ojos en blanco, Mafuyu tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayera.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo el rubio aun conmocionado.

-Olvide mencionar un pequeño detallito- dijo guiñado un ojo.

-¿¡Ahora Que!?- dijeron ambos chicos.

-El tiempo límite es 1 hora, o todos quedan fuera. Si las tres bandas no se encuentran en una hora todos serán descalificado y reprobados en la prueba.-

-¡DEJA DE JODERNOS! ¿¡! POR QUE DIABLOS NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?!- renegaron furiosos.

-Se me olvido- dijo inocentemente.

-¡MALDITA!-

-oh miren- dijo mirando su muñeca como si trajera un reloj. –Ya van 10 minutos, ¿Por qué siguen aquí chicos?- comento volteándolos a ver.

-¡NO JODAS, NO VAN 10 MINUTOS!-

-parece que ahora van 15- dijo volviendo a mirar su muñeca.

-¿¡QUEE!?-

-¡20 minutos!- dijo alegremente.

-Ya entendimos sensei- dijo Tsubaki tomando a ambos chicos por los brazos y llevándoselos del campo.

-¡Buena suerte!- les grito natsu.

Los tres chicos se alejaron del campo de entrenamiento lo sufriente. Aterrizaron en uno de los tejados de las casas de la aldea.

-¡Bien, Chicos! Yo iré por el Shingō y ustedes por el Konpasu. Volveremos lo antes posible para buscar las bandas, si nos apresuramos tendremos tiempo suficiente para ejecutar todo dentro del límite de tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo la chica.

-¡SI!- dijeron ambos.

-Que bien- se relajó un poco la chica.

-Increíble, Ono-kun, Serias una gran líder- le alago Mafuyu.

Tsubaki enrojeció.

\- N-No digas tonterías Hinode Mafuyu-kun- le reprocho la chica.

-Jeje, lo siento-

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a convertirnos en ninjas!- expreso el rubio extendiendo su mano hacia adelante.

-¡Los mejore ninjas de la historia!- repuso el otro poniendo su mano sobre la de Haruto.

-¿Y bien?- dijo dirigiéndose hacia Tsubaki. –Ven acá, ahora somos equipo-

-¿E-está bien?- pregunto casi sin creerlo.

-¡Claro!- le contesto el rubio.

La chica se acercó muy lento y estiro su mano temerosamente. Finalmente Haruto la tomo y la puso sobre la de Mafuyu.

Tsubaki abrió los ojos al máximo y se inmuto levemente _-¿Amigos…?-_ pensó.

-¡S-Seremos los mejores ninjas que Konoha haiga tenido el honor de conocer!-

-¡Esa me gusto!- dijo haruto sorprendido.

-Bien- dijo Mafuyu separando las manos y dándose la vuelta. –Vamos, Haruto.-

-SI, buena suerte Ono.-

-Gracias- dijo viendo como ambos chicos se marchaban.

-¡Tsubaki, tienes que conseguirlo!- pensó para sí misma.

La chica se dio unas cuantas palmadas en la cara y se dirigió a la roca hokage.

-Aquí es… ¿En cuál de estas estará, el Shingō?- dijo viendo las 12 caras de los antiguos Hokages.

-Tsubaki.- llamo una persona desde la cabeza del cuarto hokage.

-Shirashika- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

 **-SHIRASHIKA NARA/ Joven Chunin perteneciente al clan Nara, Prodigio y Genio estratega.-**

-¿Qué haces aquí Shirashika?-

-¿No creerás que podías conseguir el Shingō de una manera tan fácil?- le dijo levantando una ceja. Mientras sostenía el Shingō en una de sus manos.

-¡Lo necesito!- suplico la chica.

-Que mal…- dijo con total indiferencia. –No te lo daré.-

-En ese caso, lo tomare yo- dijo una voz repentinamente.

-¡Daisuke!- exclamaron ambas.

-Shirashika, dame el Shingō- dijo el chico poniendo su mano sobre el Shingō que aun sostenía shirashika.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo apartándose de él.

-¡Daisuke! ¡Apártate! ¡Yo seré quien obtenga el Shingō!- le amenazo Tsubaki.

El chico encarno las cejas y le echo una mala mirada.

-Tsubaki… Estúpida prima, deja de querer actuar valiente.-

La chica frunció en ceño.

-Yo puedo vencerte- dijo con decisión.

-¿Ehhh…?- el chico hiso una mirada siniestra. –Nisan se reiría de lo estás diciendo, Tsubaki… Tu una flor sin gracia.-

-¡Estas Equivocado! Yo tengo el poder suficiente!-

El chico se cubrió los ojos levemente con una de sus manos. Luego comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Parecía un maniaco.

-¿Eso crees, Tsubaki?- le pregunto mostrándole unos ojos rojos con tres aspas en un ojo y una en el otro. -¡Sharingan!- exclamo.

-Ja, veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo, ¡Daisuke!-

-Lo mismo digo- comento al ver que la chica tenía ya los ojos rojos, un aspa en uno y dos en el otro.

-¡Sharingan!, el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Uchiha.-

-Y que te ha sido heredado por tu madre, ¡Tsubaki!, no te confundas, tú no eres un uchiha.-

-¡No quiero serlo! Al igual que mi madre ¡No quiero formar parte de un clan que fue masacrado por uno de los suyos y más tarde traiciono a su aldea!-

 ***Miestras tanto en el cielo o en cualquier lugar donde se encuentren las almas de Itachi y Sasuke** …*

*Ashu!* (Estornudo) *sorber mocos*

-¿estas enfermo, sasuke?- pregunto itachi mientras bajaba su taza de té.

-no creo.-

*Ashuu!*

-Me vas a pegar la gripa- dijo el mayor limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo.

-Alguien debe estar hablando de nosotros- dijo volteando de izquierda y alternado a la derecha.

-¿Eh?- el mayor levanto una ceja, un tanto confundido.

 ***De vuelta a Konohagakure***

-¡Entonces Muere, Tsubaki, Al igual que tu estúpida madre!- dijo sacando un kunai.

La chica bloqueo el ataque del Kunai de Daisuke con su Katana ´Sakurakouji´. Acto seguido desenvaino su segunda katana 'Yukimura' con la que intento atacar a Daisuke. Fracaso. Daisuke logro bloquear el ataque de yukimura.

*Tsubaki lucha con un estilo de 4 espadas, propio del clan Ono. Ella usa a Sato, Sakurakoujii, Yukimura y Matsumoto*

-Estúpida.- dijo Daisuke.

Tsubaki frunció el ceño.

*Del otro lado de la aldea*

-¡Corre, Mafuyu!- dijo el sobre exaltado chico rubio.

-¡Ya lo sé!- le dijo el otro casi a punto de desfallecer.

Ambos estaban llenos de rasguños y mordiscos. Sus ropas rasgadas y sucias.

-¡Esos malditos Lobos!- dijo Haruto parando en uno de los techos de las casas de la aldea y sobándose el trasero con una mueca de dolor un tanto cómica.

-El clan Inuzuka es más salvaje de lo que pensé.- comento Mafuyu parando a un lado de él.

-Ese chico, Teiru, parecía un auténtico animal al asecho, y junto con toda esa manada- Haruto sintió un escalofrió. –Ellos dan miedo!-

-Ya, Ya. – lo calmo el otro.

-Tienes razón. Por lo menos ya conseguimos el Konpasu.

-Si pero, Tsubaki aún no llega…- comento el albino revisando los alrededores.

-Vamos a conseguir las 2 bandas, luego le ayudamos a ella a conseguir la suya. Así ahorramos más tiempo. No quiero que ese odioso de Daisuke se quede con alguna de ellas.- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Entiendo! Apresurémonos.-

-¡SI!-

*En la Roca Hokage*

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Retrocede, No eres rival para mí!- le grito Daisuke.

-¡Yo…Yo te venceré!- dijo agotada y jadeando.

-¡JA! ¡No hay nada más patético que una despreciable flor intentando alardear!-

-¡No son alardeos! ¡Ya veras, DAISUKE!- Tsubaki sujeto ambas katanas en forma de 'x' frente a ella.

-¡TSUBAKI!- le grito Haruto llegando a las rocas hokage.

Haruto llamo repentinamente la atención de la chica.

\- ¿Q-QUE?- exclamo al ver al chico con la banda de konoha puesta en su frente.

-¡Ah! ¿Te gusta?- dijo Haruto ajustándose la banda. –Yo y Mafuyu ya hemos conseguido dos, ¡Date prisa y vamos por la tuya!

 _-¡¿P-Pero qué diablos!?-_ pensó daisuke. – _¡No puede ser, Solo queda una banda! Y si…_ \- volteo a ver a Tsubaki. _-¡NO! ¡Imposible! Si pierdo ahora Nisan… No, Ni siquiera yo me lo perdonare. ¡Tengo que conseguir esa banda a como dé lugar!-_

-¡Tsubaki!- llamo la atención de la joven. –Lo lamento, pero no podre seguir jugando contigo- comento daisuke con tono sarcástico.

-¿Eh?-

-Tengo que matarte de una vez por todas…- dijo en voz baja y mirada vacía.

-Deja de decir estupideces ¡Daisuke!-

-Muere… Tsubaki…- dijo comenzando a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano, que más tarde adquirirían una forma de rayos concentrados.

-¡Chidori! ¡Millar de Aves!- exclamo dirigiéndose hacia la joven.


End file.
